Ray Free Roscoe
by forgotten child
Summary: I fixed a mistake I made..[Chapter 2 is here! And all the towns people cheer! They say 'Forgotten Child's queer! I smell like a deer! OK, I'll stop now.] Ray has the choice to move away. Due to his bad timing, Lily makes a choice that persuades Ray to....
1. Pink tux to the prom

Ray Free Roscoe  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own RFR, or, sadly, Travis. I only own this story. But don't you worry. The first chance I get, I'll own Travis.  
  
Author's note: OK, so my last story, 'Is it really you, RFR?' was BAD!!! But I hope this is better.  
  
Summery: Ray has the choice to move away. Due to his bad timing, Lily makes a choice that persuades Ray to do something RFR doesn't want him to do, and neither does he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT THE RFR STATION~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is," Question Mark, aka Robbie, started.  
"Radio Free Roscoe," Pronto, aka Ray, put in.  
"Signing off." Smog, aka Travis, finished.  
"Good bye!" Shady Lane, aka Lily, added right before Travis shut them off in her best "Weakest Link" host voice.  
  
"My dad's insane!" Ray said suddenly after the show.  
"Well, what's new?" Robbie asked.  
"No, I mean, he told us a dinner last night that we might move." Everyone gasped.  
"And....???" Travis urged.  
"And he told me it was my choice."  
"What?" the other DJs asked in unison.  
"I know! He said since my brother's in college, I'm going to be the man of the house soon. I have to learn to make good decisions."  
"Will you?" Lily asked.  
"Nope. I'm not going anywhere....Except out. Later." Ray went out the door and Robbie followed.  
  
Travis continued cleaning up the sound booth when he looked at Lily.  
"Will you move of do I have to turn the hose on you?" He asked the girl staring at the ceiling.  
"Travis, am I a loser?" She asked, ignoring his question.  
"No, Lily, of course not!"  
"Then why didn't anyone ask me to the prom?"  
The prom was that Friday night---Tomorrow. Lily had been waiting to be asked for a month.  
"Well, since you want to go so bad, I could be your escort, if you want me to."  
"Are you asking me to the prom?" Lily's face light up.  
"Yes, as a friend helping another friend."  
"YES! I mean, thank you, Travis. Pick me up at 7 at my place."  
"Dinner and the prom?" He asked politely.  
"Whatever you want, it's your money being spent!" Lily joked. She ran over and hugged her friend. "Thank you, Travis."  
  
Outside the station, Ray was talking to Robbie.  
"Just ask her, Ray. Say, 'Lily, do you want to go to the prom with me?'" Robbie instructed.  
"OK. Here she comes."  
Lily and Travis came up the stairs.  
"Travis," Robbie said. "Come here, I have an idea for you..." Robbie and Travis walked away, leaving Ray and Lily alone.  
"So, Lily. The prom's coming up."  
"I know." She said looking him in the eye.  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go. With me, I mean."  
"Sorry, Ray. But I'm going with Travis. He just asked me." Ray smiled a weak smile.  
"What?"  
"Travis. I'm going to the prom with Travis."  
"Why?"  
"He asked me, I said yes. As friends, though."  
Ray was only half listening. "Yeah, Lily, that's great. I was just going to ask you as a, uh, friend, too." He lied. "I, uh, have to go. Curried meatloaf night." With that, he left half heartedly. The other half of his heart had been ripped out and stomped to death by Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's note: I don't like Ray, can you tell? Ha ha, I like to hurt his heart, emotionally and physically. I don't know why, but he's my least favorite RFR DJ. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's it. I can't stand Travis!" Ray yelled to Robbie on the phone. "He's and evil alien life-force that's been sent out to destroy me!"  
"Yeah, Strong told me that he asked Lily to the prom."  
"Who?" Ray asked ignorantly.  
"Strong. Travis Strong." Robbie was getting frustrated with Ray's child-like actions.  
"I know no Travis Strong."  
"Yes you do. He's your fellow RFR DJ, the one in the sound booth. Your FRIEND."  
"No friend of mine would betray me. Robbie? ROBBIE??"  
It was no use. Robbie had hung up. 'Ray can be such a baby' he thought to himself.  
  
"Travis, why is Ray so mad?" Lily asked her date through her phone.  
"Well, It's a long story."  
"I have time."  
Travis sighed. "OK. Ray has loved you for, well, ever. I didn't know that he was going to ask you to the prom after today's show. So, when he's mad now, and won't talk to me. Robbie said that he and I aren't friends. But the show will be interesting, tomorrow."  
"He's still doing the show? Wait, Ray's in love with me?"  
"Yes, that's what I said. Ray is in love with you."  
Lily couldn't speak. Ray? In love with HER? It didn't seem possible. But, oh. It was all coming together now... "Pretty Lady", flicorice, brownies, "Anyone would be lucky to have you."  
"Travis, I have to go..." Lily said staring at the picture of her and Ray on her wall.  
"Going to call Ray?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Lily answered plainly, then hung up.  
  
"Ray, we need to talk." Lily said into the phone.  
"OK, If Travis wears a Tux, then you'd look best in baby blue." Ray responded sarcastically.  
"Ray, you are acting really childish."  
"At least I'm going to dance with an ALIEN!!"  
"Ray, that's it, never mind." Lily hung up and sighed. 'Ray can be such a baby' she thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE NEXT DAY AT THE STATION.....  
  
"This is Pronto, and I'm wondering," Ray started the day. "Who else has been stabbed in the back?"  
"Pronto." Robbie warned.  
"Question Mark." Ray glared back. "I'll take calls now. Ladies, Men, call in and tell about your betraying friend."  
"Sorry guys," Lily said to the listeners. "Pronto's going through a phase. He's jealous that Smog asked me to the prom before he could."  
"Calls! I'm taking calls!" Ray said rather loudly.  
"Pronto, I'm outta here." Travis said, and left the station.  
"Caller 1, you're RFR." Ray said after the phone rang.  
"Hey, this is Jenn. My friend, Elise, stole my boyfriend!"  
"Really?" Ray asked. "OK, time to tell all, Jenn."  
"Thanks, Pronto. Well, I was dating this great guy Ben, and we'd been dating for three months. But then I found out that Elise liked him, too. Well, at a party, I found out that they made out, and they were completely sober, too! Well, I talked to him and he said that he'd been cheating on me with Elise!"  
"What did you do? Betrayed by the two you hold dearest." Pronto asked, hoping Jenn could help him, too.  
"I let them both go. It's what they wanted."  
"Wow, thank you, Jenn. Well, we'll go to a song now. Shady? Can you put Reliant K in?"  
"No." Lily answered and left.  
"OK, well, I'll do it, then." Ray walked over to the tech booth and started the song.  
  
~ ~ ~ The song, 'Forward Motion' by Relient K played loudly through the station.  
'I've been banging my head against the wall / for so long it seem I knocked it down. Yeah, it got knocked down /and my heating bill went through the roof / and the wall I knocked down is the proof / that my landlord needed to kick me out....'  
  
"Ray, mope by yourself!" and with that, Robbie left. Ray sat in sad silence and started to cry.  
"That's it." He said to himself. Ray picked up the phone and dialed his home number.  
"Dad? It's Ray. I wanted to tell you that I made up my mind. I think it would be great to move. Where, again?.....Oh, right, San Francisco, USA."  
  
~ ~ ~ The song continued on, but Ray didn't hear it.  
'...I see that it's good / to experience the bittersweet / to taste defeat / then brush my teeth...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: OK, how do you like it? Review and I'll post more. :-) On the edge of your seat, aren't you? 


	2. Chap Stick, Chapped Stick and things lik...

Disclaimer: Oh, yes, I own RFR. OK, sue me!!  
  
A/N: I like sarcasm.  
  
A/N: Here's the second Chapter to Ray Free Roscoe. If you haven't noticed, I'm using Relient K's album 'two lefts don't make a right...but three do' as the sound track. The first chapter, 'Pink Tux to the Prom', is the name of a song, and the name of this chapter, 'Chap Stick, Chapped Lips and Things like Chemistry', is also a song. And every song played by Relient K are real. So, if you're like me or Princess Cimorene, you'll love it. I don't own Relient K. Oh, a little p.s., here. This is a year later and there's some un-real law in Canada that says you can drive when you're 15. OK? OK. Glad that was cleared up. I don't want reviews saying that Travis is 14, and can't drive. I know that. Anyway, since I'm keeping you from reading, I'll just stop now. Oh, also, be prepared for a twist. Not until the next chapter, but it's going to be there. Remember: I HATE RAY! I really think that he should leave RFR and Lily can love Travis. But hey, that's just me, I don't care if you love Ray and think I'm insane and demented. 'Cuz I am and I can admit it. (See, my support group DOES work! 'The first step is admitting you have a problem.' 'Is it also the last step?' 'No, the last step is quitting!' 'D'oh!' -The Simpsons)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Robbie, it's me, Ray." Ray said into the telephone.  
"What?" Robbie asked annoyed.  
"Look, I know you're mad, but I just wanted to say good-bye. You're the best friend anyone could ever have."  
"What are you talking about?" Robbie was confused.  
"I'm leaving. My family and I are going to move to San Francisco, in the US. The plane leaves next week."  
"Are you CRAZY???" Robbie screamed.  
"No. I'm betrayed. I'm heart broken. And I'm leaving."  
"Ray, listen to yourself. You're over reacting!!"  
"I am not."  
"Did you tell Lily??"  
"No. I won't either. You can."  
"And Travis?"  
"You can tell Lilly. I don't care."  
Robbie sighed. "Ray,"  
"What?" Ray asked loudly. "You would do the same if you were in my shoes! The girl of your dreams being ripped away from you by a loser alien freak. I think you'd be a bit angry, too."  
"But Ray, this isn't anger, it's insanity!"  
Ray hung up. It was his turn to stop listening. But he couldn't stop thinking that Robbie was right. Was he over reacting? No, Robbie had no idea how he felt. No one did.  
  
"Lily, Ray's lost it." Robbie informed her on the phone.  
"I'm aware of that."  
"No, this time he's gone off the deep end."  
"How?" Lily was intrigued.  
"He's moving!"  
"No!" Lily screamed.  
"I didn't think it was that bad." Lily mom laughed.  
"Hang on, Robbie. No, mom, not the dress. It's something else!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing, mom. Robbie, please tell me why."  
"Dress shopping?" Robbie asked.  
"Yes, and why?"  
"You're going to the prom with Travis."  
"The immature crybaby."  
"Yeah, I know." Robbie sighed.  
"Robbie, I gotta go, OK?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
Lily smiled. "Bye."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Lily was ringing the Brennon's doorbell.  
"Oh, hi Lily!" Mrs. Brennon said as she opened the door. "Ray's in his bedroom. You can go on up."  
Lily stood in front to the closed door. She knocked. Ray opened the door. Lily slapped his face.  
"Lily? What was that for??"  
"You're such a baby!"  
"Get in here." Ray pulled Lily into is room and shut the door.  
Lily looked around his room. His walls were covered in pictures---of her!  
"Ray, is this some sick joke?"  
"No, but now you know."  
"Ray, I had no idea--"  
"And you still don't. Please just leave. You only have three hours before the prom, you better get a move on."  
"Stop moping, Ray, it's not the end of the world."  
"If this isn't, then I wonder how the end of the world will feel like."  
"Ray--"  
"Lily, you'll never get it. No one will. So, please, just leave. Please."  
Lily sighed and left, whispering 'No use trying to get through a conceited thick-head.'  
  
Lily left Ray's house and went home. Her mom helped her into the light pink dress they had picked out. Lily looked at herself in the mirror as her mother curled her hair. She sighed.  
"You don't seem very happy seeing as it's your big night."  
"It's just boy trouble."  
"Oh, yeah, and I'm too old to help." Her mom answered sarcastically.  
Lily sighed. "OK, it's Ray. He was going to ask me to the prom, but Travis didn't know and asked me first. Now Ray's going insane and is moving, just because Travis asked me to the prom!"  
"What a drama queen!"  
"I know, but, what do I do?  
"If you want my opinion, leave him. Let him mope. Let him move. If he this much of a burden then let him go."  
"I would do that any other day, but, he's in love with me, mom."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. I know." Mrs. Randall stopped messing with her daughter's hair.  
"I see..." she mumbled. "Lily Brennon. Sound's nice." she teased.  
"Just because he loves me doesn't mean that I think of him any more then a friend." her daughter answered sternly.  
"Don't get grouchy, girl, you'll get wrinkles." her mom teased some more. Lily giggle and her mother continued. "I'm sure this Travis fellow won't want to dance with some old, wrinkly, eighty-year-old woman at his prom."  
"I'm sure Buddha doesn't allow it."  
Lily and her mom continued on joking and teasing for another 15 minutes when the doorbell rang.  
"Omigod! I'm not ready!" Lily screeched.  
"Yes you are." Her mother handed Lily her ear rings.  
"Oh, mom?" Lily stopped her mother as she exited Lily's room. "No pictures, please."  
"But I wanted to be like those annoying moms on TV!" she whined and winked.  
  
"Lily, you look beautiful." Travis said to her in the car. He'd already explained that they'd eat at the dance, since they had a designated area for the couples to eat.  
"Travis, literally, you've said that 14 times now."  
"You counted?" he laughed.  
"Well, after three I wondered how long it took you to realize that you sound like a broken record." she joked.  
"14, I guess." they both laughed. "Lily, I really do think you look beautiful. Really."  
Lily smiled. But she couldn't cover up that ping of guilt. Knowing that Ray loved her, and receiving all of these compliments from Travis seemed wrong. Like a sin, even.  
"Travis," she couldn't help herself from saying. "What are your feelings towards me?"  
"Pure."  
"No, I mean like, friend, crush," she swallowed hard. "...love.."  
Travis sighed and pulled into the parking lot of the school. "Truthfully, Lily," he pulled into a parking spot, turned off the car and looked her in the eye. "I, uh, I really like you. Not as much as love, and not as less as like. I'm in between. Or as Ray would say, 'live'. Like, and love." he laughed.  
Lily's mood dropped. Ray. She sighed and shook her head. "C'mon, the dance is waiting!" she grinned.  
  
"Ray, can we talk?" Mr. Brennon asked hi son.  
"Yeah, dad. What about?"  
"The big move."  
"Oh, yeah, dad, I'm really psyche!" Ray said seriously. ( A/N: Did you know that if you put thin plastic on a hot light bulb, it will crinkle?? Oh, in the middle of a story, sorry!)  
"So, what caused the change of mind?"  
"What are you talking about? I've really thought about it, and let's go!"  
"Yeah, thought about it while moping in your Lily-filled room playing the All-American Rejects' 'Swing, Swing'. Are you trying to run from something?"  
"No, dad."  
"Ray, c'mon, tell me."  
Ray sighed. He couldn't get away with it. "Dad, Lily is going to the dance with Travis. He knows I like her, but asked her anyway, before I even had the chance to. And it's not just any dance, the PROM!! I want to be the one in her pictures! I want to be the one to hold her close! And I want Travis to STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!!!!!"  
"So you deal with it by isolating yourself in your room and moving to the US?"  
"Yes." Ray rolled over in his bed so his face was in a pillow.  
"OK, whatever you say. Just, think about what we talked about, OK?"  
"Fine," Ray mumbled.  
  
"Lily, you don't look like you're having a good time." Travis sighed while dancing with his date to Kelly Clarkson's 'Moment Like This'.  
"Sorry, I just keep think about Ray..."  
"Lily," Travis pulled away from her. "Do you LIKE Ray?"  
"NO! Ray? My best friend since we were three? No, nothing more an friends."  
"Then why do you continue to think about him?"  
"Travis, you'd better sit down." Lily pulled him over to a table. "Travis, Ray is moving ---to San Francisco! Because we're together at the Prom."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I know... He's such a drama queen."  
"Obviously he didn't listen to my Dahli Lamad insights."  
"Travis, when does Ray ever--What? An insight? About me?"  
"Kind of. Girls in general."  
"Well, what was is?"  
"'Listen to your heart, but more importantly, listen to hers.'"  
"Wow, Travis, that's really romantic. But, I don't like you like that."  
"I know, but it still has the same purpose." Travis watched the DJ for a minute. "You know, he should take a rest and let Smog handle the turn tables."  
"Yeah," Lily laughed. "Where's Leon when you need him?" Travis and Lily laughed for a minute, and then a not-so-familiar song came on.  
"Yo and hello Cougars." Kim's voice came over the intercom. "This is a song from One Drop's newest album."  
That's not even out yet!" Lily exclaimed. "And why does Kim have it? That's something we-I mean RFR play's, Cougar Radio hates it!"  
"Lily, calm down, it's just a song." Travis cooed.  
She sighed. "OK, I was over reacting. See? I can admit that, unlike Ray."  
"Lily, we're here to have a good time, so let's forget Ray and dance."  
"You're right, Travis. I mean, Ray Who?"  
"Exactly." Travis coyly smiled.  
  
"Hey, Ray. It's Robbie. Wanna hang an Mickey's?"  
"Naw, I'll take a rain check. I have to start packing." Ray sighed.  
"What? When do you leave?"  
"Tuesday. But we're going to ship the big things out Sunday."  
"Wow." Robbie was flabbergasted. He was actually moving. His best friend. Pronto. Ray-dio. Lily's secrete admirer. Ray. "Well, can I come help?"  
"Sure! I need all the help I can get!"  
"'Kay, be there in a few!" and Robbie set off for Ray's house for what might be the last time.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Brennon, I'm here to help Ray pack." Robbie said to Ray's mom at the door.  
"Hi, Robbie. We sure are going to miss you around here. You've always been a sweety." Robbie couldn't help but smile. 'I'll miss you guys, too.' He thought.  
"Ray-man!" He said as he walk into his friend's room.  
"Hey." Ray smiled from his box-covered bed. "You can, uh, start emptying my bookshelf into that box next to it."  
"You mean the one labeled 'Ray's Books'?" Robbie laughed. He looked at the shelf. "Hmm.. I wonder what this is." he said sarcastically, pulling out a large white scrap-book with 'Ray and Lily' written on the front of it.  
"Robbie, hand it over." Ray sighed. I'll pack that somewhere else. Robbie gave it to his friend and laughed.  
"We're going to miss that about you, Ray. The only Lily-obsessed member of RFR." 


End file.
